


Shattered Mirrors

by BluePurpleRed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood and Injury, Depression, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Sad, Self-Harm, Violence, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePurpleRed/pseuds/BluePurpleRed
Summary: Keith has been avoiding mirrors his whole life. He didn't believe in the soulmate crap. He probably didn't even have one.Lance has never gone a day with out sitting in from of his mirror talking to his reflection hoping that one day his soulmate would answer him.(Or the soulmate au where you see your soulmate through mirrors from sundown to sun up but never during the day.)





	1. Hello there

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my Tumblr hope y'all enjoy.

Keith let out a huff, of course they had mirrors installed into the wall. Shiro had found Allura two years ago do they still need mirrors in every guest bedroom? Keith picked up an extra blanket and attempted to drape it over the mirror. The blanket held its ground for a few seconds before losing the fight to gravity and drifting to the floor. Keith sighed and decided to worry about it later, he still need to unpack and eat. Shiro had decided, after Keith got evicted from his apartment, that he would move in with him and Allura until he got a solid job. He looked down at his dusty red duffel bag and started to unpack, placing clothes in drawers.

___

*knock Knock*  
"Hey, dinner is ready you all unpacked?" Shiro's head peaked through the door to Keith's new living space. Keith nodded from his place on his bed and set down his book. He stood and walked after Shiro out of the room. Allura sat at the small dinner table and smiled at him as they sat down.   
“So how’s the guest room?” she asked as they began eating.  
“Do you guys really need so many mirrors?” Keith laughed  
“Are you really going to keep on avoiding them?” Shiro gave Keith a look that Keith had dubbed the ‘ brotherly knowing ‘ look. 

Even though Shiro and Keith were adoptive siblings, the two were ready to bail each other out of jail at any given moment no questions asked. When Keith was adopted by Shiro’s family he instantly felt a connection to the man. Shiro had helped Keith trust, after being in the system for years Keith got used to bouncing from home to home, but this guy with the kind eyes and brotherly instinct quickly broke through any walls keith had. He talked to him through everything, even Shiro’s PTSD from military training. 

The fun loving man had gone to a military camp over a course of a few months and came back scared, literally and figuratively. His fringe had been dyed white and his body was littered with scars, the more nasty ones being a scar right across his nose and the replacement of his entire left arm. Though now buff and more reserved Shiro still held on to Keith and Keith soon had built up a new fortress of protection, this time encircling Shiro as well as himself.

Allura was somewhat new. But Keith was getting used to her. She is a Physical therapist and the moment Shiro had walked in to his first appointment with her he had recognised the woman that had gotten him through that camp as it was happening every night through the mirror. Keith was grateful to her for caring about Shiro so much. 

Keith brought his attention back to the table and their conversation.  
“ We all can’t be lucky enough to have soulmates,” He paused to smile at Allura,” especially not ones that are so talented.” Allura blushed and laughed  
“Thank you Keith, but i’m sure your soulmate will be a lovely person.” she smiled.

___

Keith closed the door behind him it was just about dark out, the orange sun spiraling out into the ever darkening blue and purple sky. He popped in his earbuds, slid into his pajamas, and sank into bed. He picked up his book and was about to start reading when movement caught his eye. Straightening, he looked in the direction of the movement. He spotted the mirror and found he didn’t recognise its reflection. Instead of the mostly empty tan room and white sheets, and himself, he saw a blue room that was much darker than the one he was in. A bed with light blue sheets was pressed up against the opposite wall with about three pillows and a small shark plushie on it. the dark blue wall was covered in posters and glow in the dark stars. What caught most of his attention was the figure pacing in and out of view. 

The boy was quite tall and his tan skin was dancing with freckles, visible only because of the moonlight and the soft glow of artificial stars. He wore a white tank top and loose blue shorts with little airplanes on them. He was also had socks that reached about mid shin with cats on them. He had short chocolate brown hair. His eyes were closed and he held a phone in his hand, earbuds reaching up from it to his ears. He looked… sad. Keith took out his own earbuds and got out of his covers to sit at the side of his bed. Not thinking about his reading glasses and red boxers with purple knives on them, he tapped in the mirror to get the pacing boys attention.

A few seconds later the boy moved back into the view of his mirror a look of surprise on his face. Before Keith could question if you could see and hear through the mirrors the boy let out a breathy laugh a smile stretching across his face.

“O-oh my god.” He spoke, and Keith temporarily forgot who he was at the sound of his voice, it sounded like velvet, with pools of happiness and something else unitanable in between the folds.  
His eyes sprouted constellations in never ending blue oceans. Keith took in a sharp breath and suddenly remembered that he should say something. 

“U-um Hey?” he scratched the back of his neck fully aware of how awkward he is. The boy gave him another look of surprise and stared for a few seconds.

“Hey?” he said his voice rising,” just ‘ Hey’?!” he looked almost incredulous.  
“What the hell man?!” he threw his arms out for emphasis.  
“ You haven't contacted me once!” He motioned with his pointer finger in Keith's direction like he was scolding him. Which technically he was.  
“ I was beginning to think I didn't have a soulmate!” 

“ I-im sorry.” Keith admits that what he had been doing was selfish, but he’s never been the best at social things. He didn't think he would have a soulmate. 

“ You're damn right you're sorry.” The boy plopped down in front of his side of the mirror.“ Explain yourself”


	2. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys talk

“ Well- you see i- fuck” Keith let out a sigh.   
“ I don't know how to explain.” He shook his head looking down. No one else did this, no one else was a selfish jerk who hid away from their soulmate. The boy noticed Keith's change in demeanor and softened. 

“ Alright” he spoke, “but don't think I won't expect an answer soon.” Keith looked back up at him.

“ The names Lance, by the way.” He smiled.

“I'm Keith” Keith smiled back.   
“So… Now what?” Normally you would meet your soulmate as a kid and grow up together. But they had never met, they never excitedly told each other of their accomplishments in grade school, or talked through the problems they were facinging. they didn't grow up trusting each other. 

“ Well, what's your favorite colour?” Lance asked, a smile on his lips.

“ Haha that's the first question you ask?” Keith laughed when Lance nodded. he shook his head.

“ I like red.” Lance nodded again taking this into consideration.

“ Nice, your turn.” Keith laughed again, and slid down to the floor to sit cross-legged in front of the mirror.  
“ What’s your favorite colour?” Keith asked.  
“ Blue” Lance answered immediately.   
“ Why?” Lance gave a look of confusion at Keith's words, “why is your favorite colour blue?” Keith clarified.  
Lance's face flashed surprise before he smiled a soft smile.  
“ It reminds me of the sky and the ocean, I want to explore them both.I like the waves and sea life it relaxing. And I'm a really good swimmer!” A far away look joined longing in Lance's eyes.  
“ Wow” Keith nods again “ that's better then the answer I was expecting.” Lance shrugged.   
“ No one ever asks why it’s my favorite colour. It was refreshing.” Lance confided.  
“ I'm sorry I didn't contact you.” Keith began,” i- I was afraid that whoever I saw in the mirror would-would leave me.” Keith slumped forward leaning his head in his hands. “ My-my mom left when I was four, and my dad… he died a year later. everyone leaves. I thought- hey if they're all leaving it-it must be you. So i just- hid.” Keith sniffles and realized he was crying.

“ Hey,” Lance spoke and Keith craned his neck to look at him, “ I won't leave you Keith. I promise. I've been waiting years to hear from you, and I've gotten a chance to know you. Besides you're my soulmate you don't just find another one. The universe thought we would be perfect for each other, let's prove the universe right.” He offered Keith a smile one unlike any he'd ever seen. It was sad, concerned and so hopeful. it felt so genuine that it begged Keith to smile as well. So, he did.  
Keith made a watery chuckle and smiled back at Lance.

“Thank you.”

_______________________

Keith had been talking with Lance for hours. They talked about what things they liked. turns out Lance was a total space nerd and even had a telescope. He said he wanted to become an astronaut and explore the stars.   
Keith talked about his art major. He even showed Lance some of his work. He said his favorite was a piece Keith had made a few years ago when he was playing around with colours.   
It was a painting of a sunset over a beach but none of the colours were ones you would normally think of. The sun was a vibrant lilac and the sky had drops of blue purple and green woven together with magenta. The waves below the skyline were orange and yellow. It was a painting of opposites. Lance said it looked like Keith, that he had painted a bit of himself on the canvas. And Keith couldn't disagree. 

Before they knew it the sun was coming up.   
“ Hey I think the mirror will revert soon.” Keith said.   
“ Yea probably,” Lance agreed, “ promise I'll see you again tomorrow night?” A sudden sadness entered his features along with nervousness.   
“ Yes, I promise. Lance I'm not going to hide from you anymore.” Keith promised.  
“ I'll see you tomorrow.” Lance smiled as the mirror faded back to the reflection of Keith's room. And back to Keith staring at himself. A smile pulled at his lips and he found himself happy. He hadn't felt this happy in a while. Keith could get used to talking with Lance.   
He stood and slipped back into his bed. content dripping from his features. The sun began to illuminate the room and Keith drifted off into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter i know but I’m working on coming up with an update schedule.   
> I’m thinking sundays and Wednesday’s?   
> Let me know what you guys think!


	3. Please forget me not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is tired,  
> And Keith is a worried bean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm writting all of this on my notes app so it might look like more than it actually is on therre.  
> Either way I hope you enjoy!

Lance had been talking with Keith for a few days. He'd excitedly texted hunk that he found his soulmate that first morning. He knew he should tell his parents soon but he couldn't bring himself too. If he told someone other than hunk they would try to see him, Lance wanted Keith all to himself. 

Veronica had already married her soulmate. And Marco and Luis had found theirs too. They grew up flaunting their soulmates at lance. They knew he didn't have one.  
Lance didn't want to flaunt Keith. Keith was the one thing he had besides his own room. He walked to and from school, sometimes hunk would give him a ride but then it would delay hunk from seeing Shay, and Lance couldn't bring himself to take time away from them. 

He sighed as he brought his thoughts back to reality and stopped walking. He stood on the sidewalk in front of his house. He stayed there for a few seconds, contemplating the wood and stone.  
Lance's house was small. It was two stories, the first story held the living room kitchen and dining room. Upstairs were the rooms. Luis and Marco shared a room to the right of the stairs. And his parents had the room to the left. Lance got the attic where Veronica had previously lived.before she moved out with her husband and soulmate Alejandro. 

Lance took a step forward and entered the house. Noting the absence of cars in the drive way. He unlocked the front door and made his way up the stairs. When he reached the top he set down his bag and reached up for the pull down latter to get to his room. He slung the bag back over his shoulders and hauled his body up the latter. Pausing for a breath when he finally reached his room, he sat on the ground. After a few seconds of sitting there and breathing he reached down and pulled the stairs back up into the floor and closed the hatch so they wouldn't fall. Then he layed down on his bed. 

Lance hadn't noticed he fell asleep untill a small tapping noise brought him out of his slumber. The room was dark when he opened his eyes and he turn around to look in the direction of his mirror. Across from his bed propped open on some storage boxes was the old full length mirror Lance had found it in the back of his room when he got bored and decided to look through the miscellaneous boxes. The frame had been worn down in many places and had even broken off in some but Lance took what he could get. He brought his eyes down to the reflection to see Keith sitting on the floor smiling at him.

" Sorry did I wake you?" He said, his voice instantly melting through Lance's heart like it did every time the boy spoke. Lance smiled wide and slipped to the floor to sit across from his soulmate.  
" No it's fine I was just resting." Lance answered as he stared at Keith. Taking in his features as if this were the first time he had seen him all over again. Keith was gorgeous to say the least. He had messy black hair that reached down to his shoulders in a sort of unkempt mullet. The boy had a beautiful jawline, and definitely had abbs. But the thing that always took Lance's breath away were Keith's deep violet eyes. Sometimes he swore they changed colour, just slightly. But they were beautiful and Lance could stare all night. 

" So how was your day?" Keith asked him.  
" It was okay, I got a B on that test I was telling you about." Lance shrugged. Suddenly he remembered he hadn't bothered to check the time. He had been so exaughsted by the time he had walked the half mile back home that he forgot.  
" Hey what time is it?" He asked. The two had established that they lived in the same time zone but had both agreed to wait on revealing exactly where they lived.  
" It's around 7:30," Keith answered, " why?" Lance chuckled a little, it seemed fake even to him.  
" I passed out right after getting home." Lance shrugged again yawning.  
" How was your day?" Lance changed the subject subtley.  
" It was ok, shiro was out with Allura all day so I got some work done." Keith smiled.  
"That's great-" Lance was interrupted by a slamming door down stairs.  
" I-i gotta go, I'lltalklaterbyekeith!" Lance rushed out of the room dread filling his body and soaking deep into his bones. He ran out of his room not bothering to even wave to Keith as he unlatched the stairs and barreled down them.  
Keith just sat in stunned silence concern creeping at the back of his mind.

_____________

Lance didn't come back to his room that night, and the next few nights the mirror had been blocked by what looked like boxes. Keith was beyond worried. He had only met Lance a few days ago and he already cared so much for the boy. Maybe it was because they were soulmates, but Keith couldn't shake Lance from his thoughts. Or from his art. Just about every page in his sketch book was filled with Lance. Nervous doodles, fully rendered pieces, graceful sketches. He even used two canvases just painting Lance. 

On the sixth day of radio silence Keith was consumed by fear, worry, and concern. He sat on his floor painting another canvas of Lance. In it Lance stood in a field of forget-me-nots with his head facing the sky. Keith worked carefully and painted out glowing stars raining down from above him illuminating his face. Keith was focusing so intensely on painting out his worries he almost missed the quite shuffling coming from his mirror. Jerking his head up he saw the sun setting through his window. Had he really needs paint that long? He could have sworn it was only 3 o'clock five minutes ago. 

Regardless of his confusion he crawled over to his mirror. smearing some blue paint on his arm so that it wouldn't spread more he sat criss cross and brought his attention to the movement in the mirror. He watched as little streaks of light cracked through the boxes blocking his veiw of Lance's room. The boxes slowly inches away from each other untill there was a small window through which he could see.  
And there was Lance. Keith drew a sharp breath as he took in Lance's features.  
" Hey." The boy said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh a cliffhanger.
> 
> Also yes I know I'm pretty bad at writing filler. So the plot is starting soon.  
> If you've got any questions feel free to connect or ask me on Tumblr at langst-feeds-my-soul.


	4. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big oof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of violence, abuse, and panic attacks. Stay safe!

"Lance oh my god! Are you ok? What happened?" Keith let his worry completely consume him at the sight of the aforementioned boy. He thought seeingance would have been a relief but- Lance had bruises all along his neck and face. There were a few on his legs and Keith hated that he could tell there were more being hidden under clothes. Lance offered a small guilty smile to Keith.   
" I tripped on my way down the stairs?" Lance hadn't meant for it to sound like a question, normally he was great at lying but he just, didn't have the energy. Knowing how transparent he was Lance fixed his attention on the sleeves of his long sleeved tan sweater.

"Lance..." Keith called to him softly "what happened?" Lance let out a sigh.  
" I-" he choked out " i- I cant!" Lance squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to keep it all in. He let out a sob despite himself and broke. He just broke, crumpled like an avalanche- an earthquake and a raging storm, sheer and utter chaotic sadness. Tears spilled endlessly from Lance's eyes, his face scrunched up in an effort to release the terrifying emotions locked inside of him. The boy sobbed between shaky knife like inhales that seemed to be getting quicker and quicker until he was hyperventilating. Lance kept moving his mouth to try to speak but he kept being knocked back under the waves of panic and sobs that racked his body. 

Keith stared in horror at Lance's shaking frame. The overwhelming urge to hug the devistatingly sad boy pushed it's way to Keith's thoughts. He reached out to Lance instinctively. He didn't know what to do. How does he help Lance? What can he say? Worry creased Keith's face and settled deep into his features, like a ghost settling into an old creaky house, taking root and placing itself firmly there unwilling to move.   
" Lance hey look at me!" Keith suddenly realized he was talking,"you're ok, I'm here, you are okay." Keith felt his hand meet the cold surface of the mirror and felt unbelievably calm for a millisecond before being ambushed by an insane primal fear. His head suddenly screaming it's not safe! Run! You'll get hurt! Pain! Pain! Pain! Painpainpainpainpain!  
Keith let out a sob realizing this is what Lance is feeling. Lance was terrified and all Keith knew was that he had to help. He pushed his hand harder onto the glass and felt it crack ever so slightly. He forced as much determination, caring, and love into his voice as he believed possible for a human being without breaking their vocal chords and spoke.  
" Lance, listen to me. You are okay. I am right here, I am not leaving. no one is going to hurt you. You are okay lance."   
Lance took in a shaky breath and held it as he slowly turned his head to look at Keith. Red puffy eyes landed on Keith and he offered a small smile.   
" I'm here Lance." Keith paused keeping his hand on the mirror "can you breath with me?" Lance hesitantly held a shaky hand up to his side of the mirror and finally let out the breath he had been holding in, only to suck in another sharp breath. As Lance gingerly places his fingers onto the surface Keith could swear he felt the warmth of his hand. Once Lance fully pressed his hand to Keith's, he took in a breath counting to eight.   
Hold 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8   
Out 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8  
In 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8  
Repeat  
Hold 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8   
Out 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8  
In 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8  
Repeat  
They did this for about 20 minutes but it felt like hours. When Lance's breathing was even enough he gave Keith a small smile as if to say thank you.   
"Alright do you think you can tell me what happened? I promise I won't judge you and it will not change how I think of you ok." Keith said in a quite calm voice. Lance nodded hesitantly and took in a breath stealing himslef.   
"It-" Lance's voice was raw and sounded like it would be grating the boys throat.   
"It was Mike, my-my dad." Lance refused to look at Keith keeping his eyes focused on a crack in the floor boards.   
Keith felt the colour drain from his cheeks as he let out a gasp. Anger gripped harshly at Keith's mind. How could someone do this to lance? How could Lance's own father do this to him? How many times had that asshole hurt Lance?!   
" He hit you?" Was all Keith could say, regretting how much anger he allowed into the words when Lance flinched. Lance nodded and hunched his shoulders curling into himslef.   
" Lance, how long has this been happening?" Keith asked his voice much softer. Lance shrugged.   
" Few years." He said in a quiet voice. Keith's face hardened he had to help, he had to do something.   
" What's your phone number?" At Lance's confusion he took out his phone.   
" Call me or text me whenever you feel like you need help okay?" Keith paused " whenever you need help with anything, I don't care if it's at 7 am or midnight just call me alright." Keith offered Lance a smile.   
" Alright." They exchanged numbers.  
" And lance?" Keith said getting his attention, " I care about you." He said. And then the sun breached the dark room through the window and Lance's image faded away. They gave each other a small wave and sad smile before being met with their own reflections again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lancey Lance is a sad boi


	5. Flowers in the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a pining child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late finals kicked my ass.

Lance and Keith had been texting non stop through out the day. Lance had gotten caught andet off with a warning twice in different classes. Hunk was starting to tease him.  
" I'm just saying you two must really like flirting to be texting so much." He said   
" We are not flirting hunk Keith was just telling me about his graphic arts teacher giving him the death glare ." Lance countered  
" Kinda like how Mrs. Vasquez was glaring at you last period?" The voice came from the small gremlin pidge who was just waking in the room with her laptop. They had all agreed to meet at hunks dorm room to study together.  
" You're late." Hunk said getting up to grab another bowl of pretzels for the girl. Pidge wore a green flannel, some gold flip flops, pastel blue shorts and a white t-shirt that had the words ' Kid Genius' written on the front. The shirt was a birthday present from her brother. She also had two hair pins in a criss cross holding her orange bangs out of her face. Pidge adjusted her glasses," well I would have been on time if Matt hadn't decided to order a full course meal from Culver's." She plopped down next to Lance and begane typing away on her laptop. Hunk nodded suspiciously as he walked back with the bowl. Hunk wore a yellowish tan sweater with paw prints all over it and some sweat pants. He also wore a pair of joke socks Lance had gifted him for Christmas while they were doing the white elephant, the socks had little weed designs all over them. Lance himself wore a light blue hoodie, some grey booty shorts, and knee high white socks.   
He turned his attention back to his phone.   
" Where is Keith anyway? When are we gonna meet him?" Hunk asked excitedly. Hunk had been planning a trip toeet his soulmate during one of the school breaks coming up. Of course Shay lives in Russia so he's been having a bit of trouble. Pidge doesn't care much about soulmates, she and her brother are platonic soulmates. But of course they both can't help themselves from wanting to know everything about Keith. They were excited for him, Lance had waited years to meet his soulmate. He finally had. But what if he lost him again. What if Keith realized he wasn't worth it. That he was weak, and stupid. Stop it that's not you talking that's mark. He told himself as he tried to push those thoughts away. He's with his friends, he's having fun, he's absolutely fine.   
"-nce!" Hunk brought him back at the sound of the tail end of his name. He shook his head.  
" Yea?" He said  
" You ok? you left for a bit there." Hunks face held concern.  
" Oh yea I'm fine," Lance dismissed," I don't know if Keith's ready for that yet, he's a private person."  
" Alright, whenever he's ready I'd love to meet him." Hunk shrugged  
" Yea I'll ask him about it."   
___________________  
Lance finally let out a breath when he entered his room. The sun was going to be setting soon and he was looking forward to seeing Keith. Earlier his soulmate had told him wanted to show him a piece he'd been working on for his final. Lance had seen a few sketches that Keith had donealong with that one painting of the sun. He had a few sketches he had hung on the wall and a few online.   
Because lance is lance he had googled Keith not long after they had talked the first time. The search resulted with a few pictures from Instagram that mentioned his name or were tagged. This lead him to find Keith’s instagram account which was mostly inactive aside from three old photos of Keith with some tall buff guy and an old sketch. From what lance knew Keith had a a semi realistic style and most of his sketches had really messy lines but it suited them. Like Keith. Each line in a sketch seemed to Follow some shaky emotion that had been in Keith’s head when he drew it. Lance was excited to see how Keith was translated into his art.   
He sat on the floor and tapped his fingers on the floor in a rhythmic order. After a few minutes he laid down and stared at his ceiling. He began counting the glow in the dark stars he has stuck of there in fake constellations. Little ten year old him had been so excited.  
“Mama, I’m putting the stars in my room!” He raced up the stairs and ladder.  
“ finally I have my own galaxy!” He looked around admiring his work,” I’m going to call it... Lanctropolis!”   
Lance smiled as he recalled naming the constellations and counting the individual sparks of artificial light.

A small tapping noise brought him back to the present. He recognized the tapping instantly and snapped his head over to his mirror with a smile. They had made a a silent agreement to tap the mirror as a greeting. Always in the same pattern. Three in close succession and then one at the end. 

" Hey!" He jumped back into a sitting position, not even attempting to hide his excitement. 

" Hey, I see you're excited." Keith smiled at him warmly, fondness shining in his eyes.

" Of course I am you're finally showing me your art," Lance smirked and Keith laughed. 

" Ok you ready?" Keith asked reached out of the veiw of the mirror to presumably get his painting. Lance nodded his head yes vigorously. Keith laughed again and pulled out a large canvas about the height of Lance's torso. The painting was... Breathtaking. There were no lines, all of the colours were blended together, blurry, fuzzy colours shaping into flowers. He took in the whole painting. There was a feild of flowers that looked totally submerged in calm water. Lance spotted a few koi fish winding through the flowers stems. At the horizon line there was a single water Lily pad floating on the waters sruface making small ripples. A boy sat on the lilly pad looking up at the sky, which was filled with stars. Lance looked closer at the boy and realized he looked like Lance. Lance just kept staring at the painting, his eyes flicking from one corner to another.

It wasn't until Keith let out an awkward cough that he realized he hadn't said anything. He looked back to Keith and noticed a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks. Lance fixed his eyes on Keith's and spoke quietly.  
" It's beautiful." He could seen Keith's blush deepen and extend to the tips of his ears.   
Cute.   
A soft smile broke out on Keith's face. " Th-thank you," He stuttered out," it took me a few days."   
" Days? Wow" Lance brought his attention back to the painting to continue examining it. His eyes kept wandering back to the boy on the lilly pad. Lance felt as though he could be pulled into the painting, as if he could stand in the calm water and see the flowers swaying with the current, feel the koi fish brush up against his feet. He noticed everything was reflected in the water except for the boy.   
Lance barely registered Keith saying " I'm calling it 'sky of flowers'"   
Lance pointed to the boy on the lilly pad, " who is he?" He asked. Keith blushed again and looked to the boy in the painting.  
" Uh you? That's probably creepy but you're just so pretty, and I know you really like the stars and it just sort of happened." Keith quickly explained blushing deeper shades of red as he talked. Lance smiled.  
" You think I'm pretty?"   
" I think you're gorgeous, Lance, I think you're beautiful."   
Lance felt his face and neck heat up as he blushed. Keith thought he was beautiful.   
" Thank you" was all he managed to say. Normally he would argue that he could never be beautiful, never be pretty, but he just. Couldn't bring himself to believe that Keith wasn't sincere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos or incorrect spelling I'm writing all of this on the notes app on my phone.


	6. A breath of adrenaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy times for our Bois to make up for not posting in a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was so inactive for so long here have This happy chapter.

" Hey why don't you let me give you a ride this time?" Hunk turned to Lance before he could walk off between the tall brown buildings. They had met up got another study session when Lance got a text from Mark that he had to come home.   
" The path is faster, and prettier." Lance faced hunk and slowly kept walking backwards towards the back path.   
" Oh come on," hunk groaned," you know it's not faster that's at least a mile and half walk." He countered.   
" What was that I d-" Lance started but was cut off when he walked into something warm. He turned quickly to see what it was and tripped on his own foot causing him to fall. Ha landed on warm soft material with a thud. The material let of a yelp as his chin hit it. That's when Lance realized this was a person. He quickly scrambled to his feet.  
" Crap, im so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going! Are you ok?" He rushed, only slightly noticing the ache in his right knee. He reached a hand down do help them up and then actually looked at them. They wore a black flannel over maroon t-shirt and grey pants. A particularly opened bag laid next to them, art supplies scattered around. Lance's eyes finally found their way up to the person's face and he was met with startlingly familiar violet eyes and raven hair.

" Keith?" 

" Oh my god," Keith said " lance!?" He spring up and hugged the afformentioned boy tightly and ultimately pulling him to the ground. 

" No way!" Lance laughed happily, " you go here?!" He hugged Keith back. He held onto his back as if it was a life line. Lance breathed in taking in Keith's scent, he smelled like wood, erasers, and flowers. He let himself melt into Keith's warmth as he committed this feeling to his memory.   
An awkward cough from hunk brought him back to reality that he was on the ground in the middle of a parking lot. He begrudgingly moved back and stood. Lance again extended his hand offering to help Keith up. 

" So this is keith?" Hunk said suddenly right next to the two. 

" Oh! Right! Keith," he gestured to hunk, " this is Hunk, hunk," he gestured to Keith," this is Keith."  
Lance smiled as they shook hands.   
" Hurt him and I'll kill you!" Hunk smiled cheerily at Keith as they shook hands. Keith nodded awkwardly.   
" Oh your art supplies," Lance finally remembered the supplies scattered around them and began picking them up, " sorry I wasn't looking were I was going." Keith bent down as well to pick up everything.   
" It's fine," Keith waved him off, " were you heading to a class or something?"   
" Oh no my school day is over I was going to take the back path home."  
" Even though it's longer..." Hunk muttered to himself. Keith looked up.   
" Why don't I give you a ride?" Part of Keith knew he was asking because he wanted to know where Lance lived. He was still worried about what had happened with Mark. If something happened to Lance he wanted to know that he could be there to help. He also knew he just wanted to spend as much time as possible with Lance. They were so close this whole time and neither of them even knew it. 

Lance hesitated for a second before shooting a glance to Hunk and then letting a smile stretch across his face.   
"That'd be awesome!" Keith smiled back and finished packing his things. Hunk shook his head a small smile on his face. He started towards his car.  
" Lance don't forget the study sesh we have tomorrow with pidge!" He called. He registered Lance's enthusiastic nod and closed his car door.

" So I'm over by the third building." Keith pointed to a tan building a little ways down the parking lot. As the two started walking a comfortable silence washed over them. The weather was nice, the birds were out, and Lance and Keith were less than a foot apart. They were right next to each other.   
They finally reached the building and Keith pointed at a shiny red motorcycle in one of the parking spaces.  
" You good on bikes?" Keith smirked at lance. The tan boy was staring at the motorcycle with a slue of emotions running across his face before setteling on excitement.   
" I've never ridden on a motorcycle before." He finally spoke the excitement trailing into his voice.   
" Well first time for everything!" Keith said as he reached the bike and tossed the extra black helmet to Lance. He put on his own helmet a red one with cat ears and sunglasses for the visor. It was a cute nerdy helmet but it suited Keith well.   
Keith shot Lance a smirk as he watch him hesitantly sat of the vehicle behind him.   
" You ready?" He turned on the engine.he felt Lance give a nod and so he pressed the ignition and they took off. Lance instantly tightened his grip on Keith's waist hiding his face in his back. Keith chuckled and sped up in the direction of a hill that goes back to one of the main streets. When they reached the top he paused and poked Lance's shoulder.  
" Open your eyes." Lance shook his head " do you trust me?".   
A pause.   
Lance slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes. Keith smiled at him.   
" Alright now hold on tight and imagine that you're flying." And with that he pushed the motorcycle over the hill and they sped toward the ground. 

Lance held on tighter and froze but then the air around them changed. The world blurred around them the feeling of inertia danced around Lance's insides joined by adrenaline in a fiery Salsa. The world didn't exist. All he could hear was the wind rushing past them. All he could feel with the warmth radiating from Keith's body. Suddenly a howl ripped itself from his throat followed by a laugh. Keith laughed as well and let out a howl of his own. Lance held out his arms and closed his eyes. He was flying. He was flying with Keith. The two smiled and laughed as they races down the hill. Flying together. Only they were there. Only they existed. 

____________________________

As they pulled up to Lance's tiny house the feeling of euphoria begane to dwindle in their veins.   
They sat on the now off motorcycle in Lance's drive way for a few minutes. Neither of them wanted to leave. With a sigh Lance reached up and in buckled his helmet. He held the helmet in his hands and stared at it for a few seconds.  
" This is the most boring helmet I've ever seen." Keith tapped his feet on the concrete below them.  
" Guess we'll just have to go out and buy you a cuter one." He smiled.   
" Want to come to the study session with me tomorrow?" Lance asked a sparkle of Hope in his eyes. " We can go get me that helmet afterwards."   
Keith smiled at him.  
" Sounds awesome." He said and gathered his bag. Lance paused at his front door.   
" Hey keith!" Lance smiled wide, " I'll see you later!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for the next chapter


	7. We're studying so much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys study

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy remember me? Yep I'm not dead yet.

He didnt know why he was doing this. He didn't want to. He didn't have to. Everything was ok. He was ok. Things were going great. Yet he still. Had to. 

No.  
He wasn't going to. Lance sighed. He stood and started pacing back and forth through his room biting his nails. Just like he always did when facing this dilemma.

____________________

He waited in the parking lot anxiously checking his phone every ten seconds.   
" Hey!" Keith turned to see Lance walking up the back path toward him with a smile.   
" Hey," he waved, " I realized we didn't talk about how I don't know where you guys meet for studying." He scratched the back of his neck.   
" Oh right, we can meet here and walk together." Lance smiled at him hopefully.  
" Yea ok sounds like a plan," Keith smiled back, " see you then!"

_________________  
Keith couldn't focus the whole day. He was nervous to be meeting Lance's friends and he just could get Lance's smile out of his head. He drew Lance's eyes on the side of his anatomy worksheet, traced Lance's lips onto one of his colour theory tests, he sketched out bits of Lance on every peice of paper he came into contact with for long enough. When the final bell rang he raced out of the room to their meeting spot.   
Lance was already waiting when he got there. He was sitting on the ground tying some strings together.  
" Hey," Lance jumped a little at Keith's voice.  
" Oh hey!" He grinned and put the string into his bag as he stood.   
" Ready?" Keith asked with a smile.   
" Yep" Lance took a bouncy step." We're gonna be in hunks dorm room it's just over there." He pointed to the building on the other side of the parking lot.   
They walked in comfortable silence towards hunks dorm. Lance kept taking bouncy steps and a grin was plastered on his face. Keith couldn't help but smile as well looking at him.   
When they reached the building Lance swiped his ID around the scanner and opened the door as a small beep sounded.   
In the elevator Lance paused, "don't worry about them ok they're gonna like you." Keith smiled back at him feeling his worry only slightly lessen.   
Out side the door he took a breath.   
" Ready?" Lance held the doorknob and stared at it with a glare that rivaled shiro's during a staring contest. He gave a curt nod in confirmation. He watched Lance lean into the door just slightly as he turned the knob. A wide grin bursted across his face and something about it was different from the Lance he'd seen through his mirror. Something changed in the blink of an eye. So fast that Keith couldn't tell what it was. 

" Hey nerds!" Lance yelled as he swung open the door with a burst of energy.   
" Hey!" Hunk yelled from his station at the kitchen island. He was surrounded by bowls and brown paper bags.   
Lance walked in and flung his bag onto the couch and then jumped over the back himself.   
" Pudge is caught in a detour again, she'll be here in 10" hunk continued.   
" Little gremlin better not get Starbucks with out us again." Lance unzipped his bag. Keith stood in front of the still open door awkwardly. He shuffled a little then shut the door and took two steps into the room.   
Hunk then turned and carefully handed him a bowl full of pretzels.   
" You can sit where ever." Hunk gestured vaguely at the living room and swiftly turned back to placing snacks into bowls.   
Keith shuffled over to the couch and placed the bowl onto the coffee table. He set down his back pack and then sat in the corner of the couch clutching his bag. He looked over to Lance who now had his laptop out and was typing away.   
" One, two, or four?" Lance called over to hunk.  
" Uh..two!" Hunk answered after a moment.  
" Good choice." Lace clicked a button on his laptop and AJR started playing. Lance then continued to type away. Hunk brought more bowls full of various snacks and set them on the coffee table. He soon pulled out his own work. Keith followed suit and pulled out his laptop. He didn't have any work to do so he just decided to read something.   
After a few seconds Keith realized Lance was quietly humming along to the music and bobbing his head.   
Cute Keith smiled to himself. He closed his laptop and instead brought out his sketch book. Because Lance is Lance and Keith is a love sick fool he begins to sketch lance. 

At some point hunks phone dings once and he informs them at Pudge had to cancel since Matt popped the tired to his car on his way out of Denny's. They resumed their work.  
Keith had already filled about three pages in his sketch book. He started to sketch a fourth drawing of Lance as the boy on the moon. Half way into detailing some craters, a loud short trill came from Lance's pocket. He took out his old flip phone without looking and glanced at the screen. Suddenly Lance looked gaurded. It was a subtle change but Keith noticed it. Lance closed his laptop and got up.   
" Hunk I gotta-" he gestured to his phone and then down a hall way on their left. Hunk nodded and lance briskly walked down the hall. Keith heard a door close and then silence. Keith gave a questioning look to hunk but he just shrugged back.they both went back to working but Keith felt off now that Lance wasn't in the room. A certain easiness had left with him. He sighed flipping the page and starting a different drawing knowing he won't be able to work on the sketch of Lance while feeling this way. Suddenly the loud bang of a door slamming open came from down the hall. Lance soon emerged from the hall way. His face looked pressed. His body was rigid. Keith noticed his hands were in fists even the one holding his phone. There was a look in his eyes. It betrayed the angry vibe he was giving off in waves. He looked scared. Lance rushed over to his bag and started packing up his things.   
" Sorry guys I gotta go." His voice was low and strained. He pulled his heavy bag over his back and walked over to the door.   
" Do you want me to drive you?" Keith asked standing. Lance paused at the door. He turned to face Keith and bit his lip.   
" No it's fine I can take the uh back path." His voice was softer but it cracked and held a slight stutter. Keith felt concern enter his mind and seize control.   
" Are you sure it'll be faster if I drive, you look like you're in a hurry." Keith said already beginning to pack his things.  
" You really don't have to I'm fine." Lance put more pressure into his voice as he said the word fine, as if he were forcing the word out of his mouth. Keith paused.   
“ alright well I should probably get going too so I can walk you out?”   
He asked this time. Lance gave a nod and then opened the door. They both waved to hunk as they left, the big teddy bear of a man returned the gesture with a warm smile.


	8. Boxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for violence, slurs, hospitals and general angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it’s been a while, no I’m not dead, enjoy.
> 
> This hurt me to write

Lance took in another choked breath. His neck was still sore. He should have let Keith drive him. He should have stayed home. He should have not woken up that morning. His train of thought was dislodged as he struggled to take in another breath. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and could tell there would be more than a bruise there. He hiccuped and more hot tears spilled down his cheeks. Lance held a hand to his mouth to keep his sobbing quiet and held another to his stomach. He was curled up in the very back corner of his room surrounded by boxes and old shelves. He felt a little more protected in this small unreachable space. But nothing could make him feel even remotely safe right now. He could come looking for him again any minute. Lance didn't know what time it was or how long it had been since he finally arrived at his house. Marks car had been in the driveway- if you count only having the back right wheel actually on the pavement and the rest taking up the front lawn. Lance knew it would be bad. Louis was at a friends house and Marco had left to visit their aunt that morning. They wouldn't have been able to do anything anyway. Lance was glad they weren't here. At least he knew they were safe right now. Lance uncurled just a little to try and see his window and maybe get an idea of the time. There was light, but it was dim. He couldn't tell if that was from the boxes or if the sun was going down. A small tap gave him his answer. His breath hitched. Lance can't let Keith see him like this again. He'll see how worthless and broken Lance really was. He could hide. He could stay here in his fortress of boxes. But then Keith would worry. What if he called out to Lance. That would make noise. Mark would hear. Be quite you ungrateful bitch! I work my ass off and come home to a house that looks like it's been ransacked! If you don't have this cleaned by the time I'm home tomorrow you'll be gettin' a lot worse. Now get me beer. Bar cut me off again those no good pieces of shit tryin to tell me what to do. Lance recalled marks words after he had walked through the door. He couldn't make a noise he had to be quite. He slowly shuffled boxes out of his way building a tunnel to his mirror. He didn't want to leave the comfort of his boxes so he pulled the mirror back with him. He turned the mirror around and was greeted by a worried Keith. Lance's waved. Keith moved to speak but Lance quickly motioned to his lips in a " shhh" fashion. Keith nodded and paused taking Lance in. _______________

What had happened to his soulmate? How had gone from such a sweet boy humming along to music to... Lance looked away from Keith and shuffled some boxes around. He left the view of his mirror a bit and Keith heard more boxes being moved. When Lance came back into view he held a notepad and a sharpie. 'hi' he wrote. Keith quickly got the closest writing utensils and note pad. 'are you ok?' A pause as Lance thought to himself and wrote his answer. ' probably not' there were words crudely erased underneath, ' I'm Fine' they read. ' what happened?' he asked ' mark' Lance looked down. Keith bristled slightly. How could mark do this to him. 'how badly are you hurt?' 'not that b-' ' I don't know' again another lie was previously erased. 'is he still there?' Keith was already thinking of the things that could happen or that did happen. His anxiety had already been acting up but he could tell this might push him past the edge of calm.

_________________

Lance trained his ears to the floor listening for any sounds that might indicate mark was still home. He heard a laugh and some people cheering quietly. He must be watching a game. Lance's eyes widened and he shook slightly again. He looked to Keith through the mirror and nodded shakily. He watched a certain resolve set over Keith's features. ' I'm getting you out of there' lances face showed panic. ‘ no no don’t come over here it’ll just make it worse’ lance shook his head vigorously. ‘ i want to help you lance. You can live with me. You can get away from him I promise I’ll keep you safe.’ Keith was already grabbing his keys from the bedside table. Lance went to protest again but Keith was already putting on his leather jacket. He had this look on his face. It tore through lance. There was a type of desperation in it. Keith paused to look at lance. He then said aloud: “ lance I’m going to get you out of there I can’t stand to see you like this I- I love you too much” then he walked out of lance view. Lance quickly moved to push boxes away. He made his way through the little box tunnel again. When he reached the opening he stood in front of his room. He felt like he was on fire. His ribs ached, his knees were sore, his neck burned, his heart was beating so fast. Could he really get out of here? What if Keith got hurt? What if mark attacked him? He knew he wouldn’t get Keith to stop now. He thoughts kept racing as he walked around his room gather the few things he treasured and placing them in his bag. His phone, his charger, laptop, books, photos, some clothes. Keith would be here soon. How will he get past mark? He heard a car drive up to the house and looked out the window. It was Keith, he was here. Lance began to shake again as he watched Keith get off his motorcycle. He picked up his backpack and walked over the the stairs. He quietly opened the hatch and slipped down the stairs. He was halfway down the the hall when a loud creak emitted from the floorboard. He froze. “What the hell are you doing down here?” Marks gruff voice sounded from the living room door way. “I-I...” lances throat dried up, he couldn’t speak. He glanced at the front door and saw Keith’s blurry form reach the steps. He felt tears push at the back of his eyes. No he can’t cry, it will only make things worse he can’t show weakness. He sucked in a sharp breath. “ well..?” Mark took a step closer. “I- I was uh.” Lances stuttered trying to come up with an excuse. “ were you trying to leave?” Mark’s voice grew heavier as he got closer. Mark chuckled and suddenly lance was on the floor. His cheek burned and his head felt heavy. He vaguely heard a knock on the front door followed by 20 ton footsteps walking away from him. Who would be knocking on their door? Keith. Lances mind supplied as he rolled over to face the door. He vision blurred and grew darker. How hard did he hit his head? He heard a commotion. Muffled voices raising. “ where is he?” Spoke one voice “ are you here to come get the Bitch?” The other voice sneered “ don’t call him that!” The first voice felt safe but his mind couldn’t match it to a face. Who was it? He heard a loud bang as the door slammed shut. Wait. No. He was going to leave. The voice was going to save him. Get him out. He wants to get out! He crawled forward. Lance heard Keith pounding on the other side of the door. “ oh look at that,” mark turned to look at him, “ how fucking pitiful- you thought that idiot would take you away from me.” Mark placed his foot on top of lances head leaning on the boy. lance reached up to move the building pressure from his head. Mark kicked his hand away and pulled him up by his hair harshly. “ don’t try to defy me!” He pushed lance against the wall, “ you aren’t leaving! You’re mine!” A slap “ you belong to me! I allow you to go to school! I allow you to have a bed! I allow you to wake up in the morning! You are nothing! You wouldn’t exist without me!” With each claim there was another hit. A punch, a kick, by the end of marks rant he had lance by the throat. Lance clawed at marks wrists, begging for air. He could smell the beer on marks breath and it suffocated him even more. “ p-please, I’m sorry I w-won’t-t tr-y t-to le-ave ag-ain,” lance choked out, “ please I c-can’t- can’t breathe”he pleaded. There was a crash. Marks hand was torn from his throat and lance collapsed to the ground. He coughed and tried to feed air into his lungs. He looked over to the commotion next to him. There was a man on top of mark holding him down. Lance couldn't care to recognize whoever it was at that moment. He felt a gentle hand on his arm. he looked down to realize he had been scratching his arm in the midst of the panic. Lance looked up to the person connected to the hand. It's was Keith. At the sight of his soulmate, Lance broke. He leaned into Keith sobbing. Keith held him close gently. After a few minutes. Keith pulled away slightly. " C'mon let's get you out of here." Keith stood and helped to prop up Lance as well. Keith reached down and slung Lance's bag over his open shoulder to carry it as well.the two walked out of the house. Lance vaguely heard a man say something behind them. His vision blurred. He could feel the adrenaline and the anxiety mixing with exhaustion in his head. They were walking towards a car. ________________

Keith felt the lance go limp as they were walking. He picked him up bridal style and trudged up to the back seat of the grey car. Shiro's hand reached in front of him to open the door then closed it behind them. He felt shiro open the driver's side and start up the car. " how hurt is he? Should we take him to a hospital?" Shiro's voice was authoritative but seemingly calm. Keith only nodded as he found himself unable to take his eyes away from the bruises litering Lance's skin. Keith zoned out watching Lance's chest rise and fall. He vaguely catches a few swear words as red lights were ran. Suddenly Keith was in a waiting room. Feeling his energy deplete as adrenaline left him, he sighed in his seat. He hoped lance would be okay. Obviously he wouldn’t be okay okay- he had gone through a terrible experience. But Keith hoped he could at least help lance feel a little less like he’s drowning. The doctor had told him they had to run some tests to make sure there weren’t any broken bones or internal bleeding. He said that it would take a while and lance would need to spend at least one night in the hospital. Shiro had left to get them some food. Neither of them had wanted to leave lance, so they took turns checking in when he wasn’t being tested. Keith dug his phone from his pocket. He opened a group chat with their group it was hard enough to type the message once he didn’t want to type it multiple times.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo's and comments give me life.


End file.
